User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Hey Hey, how's it going? 22:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm Ok I guess. I sorted out Mel Gibson. The other blogs, I don't think cause too much of a problem, except for the Winning one. I'll delete that one. 22:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha! xD You know how to make a lady happy! 23:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) The troll blogs are not making me angry or anything, just annoyed that November seems to have like 40 trolls a day on DB Wiki. The reason I am not in a good mood is because of college tomorrow.' '''23:08, November 13, '''2011 (UTC)' Nice! We both have Christmas themed pics! That is so cool! You wanna know how awesome I am? Im listening to Christmas songs on Youtube! :D 23:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I had a break two weeks ago. 23:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I just hate my monday timetable. 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Something that just made me cry xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmGSHZYZ74c&feature=related ''' '''I love that song. :) 23:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It's the course on Monday I hate, filming and stuff. I never like filming things, because I struggle to find good camera angles, and when the actors mess up, it's very distracting. 23:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, plus, I have never been a good camera person, and I don't like watching the stuff I have filmed. Just been a thing with me. I don't mind looking at old drawings, anything, but just watching stuff I have filmed I don't like. 23:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Im going to try and finish meh HW. Will you be on later? G2G ^.^ Nira: Bai Neji! 23:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Nira: ^.^ Bai Neji. ;) (LOL GO WATCH TEAM FOUR STAR LORD SLUG.) 23:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I didn't mean that stuff too. I'll fix it. November 14 Reply i thought once you spotlight it it stays and you can't redo it. Supremegogeta 22:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I know it's my freaking Wiki I should have a say on who has rights but that's WIkia staff for you. I have always hated Wikia staff even when I first made an account. Supremegogeta 23:00, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think should be the next Admin? Supremegogeta 22:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey! like my new sig? User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:10, November 18, 2011 (UTC) but how? User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:18, November 18, 2011 (UTC) well, i use the sig button because i already made a sig in my preferences. User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:26, November 18, 2011 (UTC) i just want to know how to delete the "User" thing on my sig. I tried it once but it wont link me. User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Restore it. Supremegogeta 01:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito, I honestly don't like my "The Life of Bardock" story, so I could I please have that one stay deleted? 01:34, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The whole page if possible. 01:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Come chat on DB wiki. Also : youre a poophead. 22:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes ...Yes please. XD 21:58, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I knew that bit, but what number do I have to put in at the end? It seems random. 22:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I just had no clue what number it needed to be. 22:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC)